Sadness the Mew
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: This is a Leafgreen Creepypasta and my First! Enjoy!


CreepyPasta: Sadness the Mew

Well I just got this Leaf green version for my D.S. so I could transfer pokemon to my Soulsilver. When I got home I immediately ran up to my room and got my D.S.

I put the game pak in and started up the D.S. The D.S immediately went to the game. That was strange I usually have to click on it for it to go there. Maybe the settings are changed.

The game started up with its usual Nidorino and Gengar fight. At the end of it the title screen came up. Instead of the venusaur there was a shiny mew. Another oddity. So I shrugged it off, thinking it was a edited version of the game.

I clicked start and there was the sound of mew. But instead of the normal upbeat tone, it was long and mournful.

I got to the profile and the name was Please Help. They had five badges and three pokemon in their pokedex. I clicked on it and the character was in their house.

Their room was almost totally empty except for a bed in the middle and a poster in the far right corner. The song that was playing was the reversed version of the room's song.

I clicked start and went to my pokemon. There were three pokemon, an eevee lvl 12 named Sadness, a vulpix lvl 16 named Is, and a Pikachu lvl 9 named Unhappy. I did a double take when the sentence read "Sadness is Unhappy". How strange... I exited out of the start menu and went over to the poster.

I clicked on the poster and it said.

"Sadness is so unhappy. So unhappy. Please help her."

I shiver at this and continued onto the stairs and went down.

The room was totally empty. No furniture, not even the character's mom was there. I moved the character a step and the sad mew's cry sounded again.

I shrugged again. Pretty messed up person who made this.

I walked to the door and exited. I found myself in viridian forest in front of a man in a red robe. I heard the mew sound again. The man walked up to me and said. "Sadness has been so unhappy. Won't you cheer her up?" Then the man disappeared like a ghost and I was left alone. So after weighing my options, I went on through the forest.

When I got to the "gate" I was stopped and my rival's music began to play but I didn't see him. A text box popped up and said.

"Get out of here Green! Or she'll get you too!"

Strangely enough my name wasn't green and who is she?

All of sudden the battle music for my rival started and I got into a battle. I didn't see my rival appear on the other side of my character. But the text said,

"Rival ? would like to battle!" "Rival ? Sent out Get!"

Get was Lvl 2 Pidgey. So naturally I sent out Is. I clicked fight and there were three moves, Screech, Grudge, and Will-o-Wisp.

So I choose will-o-wisp.

"Is used Will-o-Wisp!" "Get is horribly burned!" There was a mournful pidgey cry and then the next text said.

"Get used Fake tears! Get is crying painfully."

I then clicked on grudge.

"Is used grudge! Get is trying to bear a grudge, but can't!"

Then Get was returned and then a flareon Lvl 100 named Away was sent out.

I didn't even get to click fight before the flareon attacked.

"Away used bite and latched onto is' throat!" "Is died!"

I did a double take when it said died. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! Pokemon don't die!

The battle ended and Away was returned.

"I warned you to run. NOW ANOTHER LIFE HAS BEEN CLAIMED!"

The screen went black for a few moments then the character was back in the forest. But now Gary was in front of him. Instead of the normal bright colored look, he was pale and something black was leaking out of his eyes.

"Gary: Sadness was so happy... But when Amanda killed her... She was so unhappy."

Then the mew sound came again and there was an exclamation mark in the text.

"Gary: !... You must hurry! Sadness is looking for you!"

Gary then disappeared and fog began to appear. A text box popped up and said.

"Sadness isn't evil; she just wants to be happy. Please help her."

I walked the character into the "gate". The screen went black for a few moments then I was outside the Saffron city gym. There was two people in front of it, one looked like the female character you can choose the other the gym leader.

A text box popped up again and it read.

"You see something glittering in the ground next to them."

So I took the cue and walked up to them. Much to my surprise the two disappear and the mew sounded again.

"Sabrina: Green... Get away before Sadness gets you to."

My character began spinning as if he was teleporting or used an escape rope. The screen went black and some text was written across the screen.

"Sadness needs a friend. Will you be her friend?"

The screen lit up white and then my character was in a place called "Unknown Cave". The lavender town song was playing in reverse.

There was a heavy fog and something floating in the middle of the room. It looked sort of like a mew, but something was very different about it. It was shiny and instead of its cute little blue eyes were two dark holes... Almost as if it's eyes were torn out. Blood was leaking from them. She had red stuff on her hands, what seeming to be blood.

The mew floated closer to me and a text box popped up.

"Sadness seems to want to play! Will you play with her?"

Then there was a yes or no option. I thought about it for a few moments and then clicked yes.

"Sadness: MEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

There was flashing and then a loud sort of scream. Then it went black. The screen lit up and after a few moments it went back to the scene. On each side of Sadness there were the main characters. Professor oak, Gary, Amanda, Sabrina, Daisy. They were all pale and had black stuff leaking out of their eyes.

A text box popped up and it said.

"Gary: We all wanted to help her... But she just wanted to play and play..."

Gary disappeared into nothing.

"Pro. Oak: Now we play with her for eternity."

Sadness mewed again and slashed at professor oak and he disappeared.

"Sabrina: We told you to run... But you didn't listen..."

She disappeared in a bright light.

"Daisy: Now your her new playmate... Forever!"

She disappeared leaving Sadness and Amanda alone with my character. Amanda turned to Mew and she said.

"Amanda: I am sorry Sadness... I feel horrible for what I have done to you. You-You were never a monster from the start. You just wanted to play with Charmander. But you played and played with him until he fell dead. I thought he was sick and that's why he died. But one by one my pokemon fell."

I watched as her character shook and then she continued when the mew sound came again.

"Amanda: First Charmander, then Butterfree, then Ratata... Finally *Sobs* Pikachu... I thought you were a curse so I killed you... But... You came back asking to play again. You kept coming back asking to play with me... I tried to get away but... But you followed me until I killed myself to get away from you. Now I am your friend for eternity... But that wasn't enough you wanted everyone to play your twisted game."

My character took a step towards them and Amanda turned to him.

"Amanda: She made everyone kill themselves. She is evil... Just evil. But Sadness was so unhappy, so very unhappy. She just wanted to play..."

Amanda disappeared leaving Sadness and me alone. The screen flashed twice and then the mew sound came again.

There were slashes across the screen and they broke the screen in half.

The battle music for mew played, but much darker and sinister.

"Sadness would like to play!"

I noticed that it had no eyes and red stuff was leaking out of it. It was lvl 0 with 0 hp.

I sent out Unhappy, thinking it would be an easy battle. I clicked fight and there was only one move, fake tears. So I used it.

"Unhappy used fake tears! Unhappy began wailing!" "Sadness used curse!"

A nail went right through her eye and a skull rose from Unhappy.

"Unhappy is now Sadness's Playmate! He died!"

The pikachu's head fell off and his body dropped. I thought this animation was very twisted. I then sent out Is and used grudge.

"Is is trying to bear a grudge but can't!" "Sadness used Curse!"

The same thing happened to Is and she died leaving Sadness (Eevee). But the battle ended and Sadness mewed.

"Sadness has won! But wait... Sadness used curse on Green!" The battle scene flashed and the trainer came forth. Then the battle ended. The screen went black for a few moments then something in the center appeared.

It was the character hanging from what seemed to be an escape rope. His pokemon around him decapitated. Beside them was Green's "spirit" he was pale white just like the rest. One by one his friends appeared. Finally Sadness.

There was a mew's call then text popped up.

"Sadness: Meeeewwww!"

"Now your Sadness' play mate forever..."

I threw down the game when I heard a loud bang. My mom came in holding a blue mew plushie. "Hey hun look what I've got."

I screamed.

The end


End file.
